Maan Jaa Dilbar!
by Abhi-Holic
Summary: Senior Inspector Abhijeet on "Mannao Tarika Mission" with singing & dancing that too in London waana see how ? Then go thrugh it immediately ;)


**A/N** : This is set after 'Darar series' When Abhijeet forced and scold Tarika to tell the truth... friends one request u must watch this video on YT "O jaane jigar"..seriously beautiful song and u can imagine AbhiRika like this would be beautiful feeling...I know after watching this song u all say it's copied work but do u care about it when u get beautiful OS on AbhiRika ;)

 **Mona** : Thank u , keep supporting :)

 **KamiKaze Knight** : oh god ! U find it emotional the one who's emotional writing is my fav then i'm successful in writing ;) Haha the same thing my friends used to tell me that "My test in music is really good" & yeah it's true too...coz i really love music and get ideas for writing from songs only ;)

 **Piya & Urvi Abhi Fan** : Sorry making u emotional n senti :( & about sequal do read my A/N n tell me ;)

 **HidenSeek 06** : yeah that's what i wanted to write kuch kahaniya adhuri reh jati hai...pyar kabhi bhi kisi se bhi ho sakta hai...that dosent mean that if he dont lov u...u cant lov him pehla pyar pehla hota hai use bhulaya nhi jata :)

 **TheDimsellInShiningArmour** : Here is the happy and little romantic AbhiRika from me ;) Do tell me how's it :)

 **Guddi AbhiRika Fan** : yeah they didnt unite at last sorry :(

 **Mansi** : I cant promise u they will unite in HG's sequal :(

 **Aditi** : yaar mujhe aap ka review samjh mai nhi aaya :( aap kya kehna chahte ho ?

 **Jayaabhi** : Really ! It's beautifully written by me ;) Thanks for liking story n concept :) u would like to read sequal then before that story's sequal do read my A/N ;)

 **Abhi** : ohh isliye aap ka vahi review aata hai chalo achha hai is bar aap ne kuch naya likha ;)

 **Preet** : Oh sorry for making u cry :'( but thanks for compliment "u r very good writer" yeah it's really sad seeing them apart but sometimes destiny choose something like that which is in not our hands too thats what i want to write...about sequal do read my A/N ;)

 **MaitreyiAbhi & Tessa** : Thank u keep supporting & do read A/N for sequal ;)

 **In London...**

Yeah in london...after that case...whole team went in london for investigating one case (of course b'coz I wanted ;) Tarika was thinking about Abhijeet while sleeping in her room in hotel where whole team was staying...but still there were also thinking about what happenned in lab few day's back ago in Mumbai...how can he scold her like this...she was really angry on him...but actually somewhere deep in heart she liked it too...the way he moved towards her and ask her in determined tone showing his full right on her...his anger, his words, his attitude always admirable for her...still she remember his each and every word...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _In lab..._

 _Abhijeet moved towards Tarika ignoring where Tarika was looking at him in scared...her heart-beat becomes fast but in fear...she got nervous...Abhijeet reached in front of her and asked in answer demanding tone pointing towards dead body "Ye aadmi ACP sahab ki gun se mara hai ya nhi ? sirf haan ya na..."_

 _Abhijeet while looking at her angrily where she was already scared looking at him feeling like first time she was facing that Abhijeet who is angry and why everyone scared of him, his anger...first time she got to know that when he gets angry he dont think who is standing in front of him...with whom he is talking...she was only aware of that Abhijeet who talk with her politely, in teasing and naughty tone..._

 _Abhijeet while looking in her eyes angrily where his eyes was fiery in which who is looking cant dared to tell lie to him and he asked her stressing on his each and every word "Agar jhoot bola toh aaj k bad kabhi bat nhi karunga" ( I really love this scene ;)_

 _As soon as he complete his sentence Tarika instantly in scare just nodded her head in yes...God and only she knows that...she told him the truth just b'coz she scared of loosing him coz he said he will not talk with her or in scared looking at him like this..._

Tarika jerks her head and came out of this horrible incident of her life...but still she loved it coz her stupid heart loves everything about him...she was not on angry him that b'coz he scold her or he didnt appollgies her but she was angry on him b'coz of after that incident from last week she didnt even see his face...didnt even heard his voice...he didnt get time for her not a single messege and phone call from him...and now she is in London and he is also there...she thought may be this small trip to London give them some quality time some space...but here also he was busy...of course just b'coz his duty but finally case has solved at least now he can manage time for her...she atleast can expect from him that he will come and covince her...make her understand...will do something to make her happy or will love her, pamper her like a boyfriend will do for his girlfriend...after all they are in London...the one of romantic place on earth...

 **Next day...**

 **In London...**

 **In shopping mall...**

Tarika in white sleeveless white top and light orange clour short skirt looking hot with elegant beauty...her curls were falling on her shoulders with light make up looking extremely beautiful was standing in mall while thinking where and in which section, in which shop she have to go for shopping...when she was busy in thinking she felt that two arms wrapped her from back placing his hands around her softly...she surprised and feeling his presence and his touch in few seconds she realise that he must be Abhijeet and yeah he was standing there in white shirt black coat and dark blue jeans with Gogle which was enhancing his handsomeness, his charmness...she immediately turned towards him and lightly pushed him with "don't touch me...na koi phone na meesage ab samne ho toh pyar jata rahe ho ? "

Abhijeet again going close to her "Tarika main busy tha aur 24 ghante tumhare samne hi toh tha"

Tarika with dont care look maintaining her distance from him "yeah right mere samne hi the phir bhi tum ne mujh se bat nhi ki, milne ki koshish nhi ki...aur haan busy ho na Thik hai jab free ho tab aana"

Abhijeet pulling her closer while placing his hands on her waist "isiliye toh abhi aaya hoon...but why are u behaving like this ? "

Tarika in angry tone while removing herself from his grip pushed him hardly with "I said dont touch me" where Abhijeet due to that hard push bumped with other man who was going from there and they both fall on floor...Abhijeet looked towrds the man and the man looking towards Abhijeet both at the same time uttered in shock, surprise, happinesss "Kartik-Abhijeet...Tum yahan" Kartik was Abhijeet's friend after ao many days they met...

Where Tarika looked at them and bending towards them she forward her hand to help Kartik not Abhijeet... and Kartik stand there with help of her holding her hand...she did all this intentially to make Abhijeet feel jalous...Abhijeet himself stand there properly looking at her dispointigly...

Where Tarika with smile asking Kartik "oh sorry ! Aap thik hai na ? Waise aap ka nam kya hai ? "

Kartik with smile "arey nhi main bilkul thik hoon Kartik...Kartik nam hai mera aur aap ka ? "

Tarika "Nice name...ji mera nam Tarika hai "

Where Abhijeet came there to disturb them while calling Kartik "Kartik meri bat sun " Tarika with irritate "aap kon hai ? " and with this Kartik hold Abhijeet's arm and while showing there shops "Abhijeet tu jake shopping karle yeah jake ice-kream khale, break fast karle..." and he himself goes towards Tarika...

Kartik while asking for her number in that time Abhijeet again came towards them to disturb with "Kartik ek bar..." but Tarika cut him angrily while looking at Kartik "ye kon hai yaar bar bar disturb kar raha hai ? "

Kartik replied "ye mera Dost hai...aap ise chodiye aap apna number dijiye "

Tarika while throwing angry glace at Abhijeet and making him more jalous with smile looking at Kartik said with in flirting tone "arey kyun nhi...number kya mera card rakh lijiye " while whispering to Kartik " private hai...jab chahe call kar lijiye " (Abhijeet giving her oh really look ) with this she left from there waving bye to Kartik where Abhijeet was looking at them with feeling jalous...

Abhijeet with stern smile asking to kartik " pat gai na ? "

Kartik with shy smile " arey vo toh bas..." and before he would comeplete his sentence Abhijeet cut him with haste " arey yaar ye Tarika hai kafi dino se mila nhi isliye naraj hai isliye mujhe jalane k liye aapna number tujhe de gai "

Kartik with shock " kya ? Tujhe pehle batana chahiye tha na yaar "

Abhijeet replied "yaar batane ka moka toh dena chahiye tha...kabhi shopping kabhi ice-cream...kabhi break-fast "

Kartik "sorry yaar...tu jaa yaar...ja k mana" Abhijeet nodded and going when again Kartik stooped him " yaar tu sach bol raha hai ya mera patta cut kar ne k chak'kar mai hai ? "

Abhijeet innocently "Maa ki kasam...Kartik "

Kartik while pushing him "tu jaa yaar...jaa hum bad mai milenge "

Abhijeet left from there while removing his Gogle hurriedly to find Tarika while looking here and there and finally he spot her she was walking on London's bridge but her walking style was like perfect cat walk but little fast coz her rash walking style is proof of her anger Abhijeet smiled on her anger...she was walking on beautiful streets of London bridge and Abhijeet ran towards her while singing ...

 **Oooo jaane jigar...**

 **Ooooooo jaane jigar...**

 **Le gai man ye karari karari najarrrr...**

 **Maaaan jaaaaa dilbar...**

 **Maaaan jaaaaa dilbar...**

At this hearing his voice she stopped and turned towards him with rag that her beautiful curls while flowing bumped on her one side of shoulder...she was looking at him with her killer aqua slight blue colur eyes where he was dancing in style there with smirking smile...her eyes so beautiful he really loved it...but again she turned procced to walk...ohh ! her cat walk the way her hips was moving...Abhijeet looked at the way she was walking and he again ran behind her but dont know from where he came in front of Tarika while blocking her way with his hand...he slightly pushed her towards the bridge's wall and plcing his both hands on either side of her and still singing while moving his face close to her face...

 **O jaane jigarrrrr...**

 **O jaane jigar...**

 **Oooooo jaane jigar...**

 **Le gai man ye karari karari najar...**

Tarika looked in Abhijeet's eyes with 'I'm not going to melt easily' look where Abhijeet nodded his head in "forgive me please" look with singing...

 **Maan ja dilbar...**

 **Maan ja dilbar...**

Tarika while jearking Abhijeet left from there with her rag walking style looking behind at him where he was standing and singing with smile and she got angry...

 **O jaane jigar...**

 **Oooo jaane jigar...**

 **Le gai man ye karari karari najar...**

 **Maan jaaa dilbar...**

 **Maan jaaa dilbar...**

Abhijeet reached near Tarika and walking with her and tried to stop her with while holding her hand but she jearks again...he again slightly pulled her curls but she got irritate and again pushed him...Tarika showed her palm to telling him that dont follow me where Abhijeet hold her hand and kissed on her palm with this she got angry while placing her both hands on his chest jearked him in anger...Abhijeet still walking with her and telling his feelings to her thruogh singing...

 **Kya khabar thi jaana...**

 **Mujhe pyar ho jayega...**

 **Dil tumhare liyeeee...**

 **Bekarar ho jayega...**

Where all the London resisdants...the people who were standing there looking at them like what's happening...coz all this was happening on street...but obviously they were enjoying it too the way he was trying to convince her while singing and dancing...

 **Kya khabar thi jaana...**

 **Mujhe pyar ho jayega...**

 **Dil tumhare liyeeee...**

 **Bekarar ho jayega...**

While walking with her she still not looking at him so he grabs her arm and pushed her lightly towards the near by piller...and again singing with while moving his face close to her...

 **Ye teere najar...**

 **Ye teere najar...**

 **Le gai man ye mera teri bali umar...**

While looking in her eyes which was little teary he smiled...he really loved her teary eyes he moved his face close to her face, her lips..she was struggling in his grip but stopped and looked at him in his eyes who was again nodding his head in "please maan jao" look while singing and she nodder her head in no...

 **Maan ja dilbar...**

 **Maan ja dilbar...**

Feeling his face so much close to her that next moment he would kiss her...she started melting but again she pushed him with her elbow on his stumock and started walking around where Abhijeet stopped leaning towards the wall while singing with...

 **O jaane jigar...**

 **Oooo jaane jigar...**

 **Le gai man ye mera karari karari najar...**

 **Maan ja dilbar...**

 **Maan ja dilbar...**

Abhijeet again ran behind her and grabbed her hand pulled her close to him she bumped on his chest and he placed his hands on her neck moving his face close to her and pulling her face close to him but again she was trying to free herself by putting her hands on his hands but this time Abhijeet didnt let her go...whenever she was trying to struggle he was pulling her more closer...their closeness was that much that he would kiss her...their lips was too much closer...and finally...finally he succed to convince her...she melted...her heart melted she couldnt control on herself and on her heart she couldnt resist him when she find him so close to her and she smiled in way that whatever may be happen he was there with her...with her beautiful blushy smile she wrapped her arms around his neck while whistling with in music tone he also smiled with his charming smile...Tarika with smile softly and slowly kissed on his clean shaved cheek and Abhijeet with his innocent smile forward his other cheek and she kissed on his other cheek too with smile...she slowly rubbed her nose with him and their forehead touched while cupping his face...

This time Tarika started singing and dancing her dancing moves like she forgive him and telling to him while pulling him close to her from his coat...

 **Lalalalalala...**

 **Jaa o mere piya...**

 **Tumhe maaf humne kiya...**

 **Jalwa aisa kiyaaa...**

 **Dhadke ye mera jiya...**

Tarika hugged him tightly while placing her head on his chest...After seperating from hug but still in his arms she was singing with and taking back steps from him...

 **Jaa o mere piya...**

 **Tumhe maaf humne kiya...**

 **Jalwa aisa kiyaaaa...**

 **Dhadke ye mera jiya...**

She again came running towards him while opening her arms with singing and hugged or jumped on him from back wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and hugged her from the back while placing her hand on his chest...

 **Aisa hai asar...**

 **Aisa hai asar...**

 **Teri hi yado'on mai jagenge hum rat bhar...**

 **Aa bhi ja dilbar...**

 **Aa bhi ja dilbar...**

She seperate from the hug and coming in front of him while singing being in his arms...

Abhijeet moving his face close to her **"O jaane jigar..."**

Tarika pulling him close to her **"O jaane jigar..."**

Abhijeet softly kissed on her eyes **"Le gai man y karari karari najar..."**

Tarika while singing flinched with **"Aa bhi jaaaa dilbar..."**

 **"Aa bhi jaaa dilbar..."**

Tarika placing her hand on his head pulled him close to her neck and he slowly bend towards her neck and softly kissed on her neck near her callerbone making her shiver...and hugged her while burrieing his head in her neck while kissing her...he seperate from the hug and while placing his hand on her waist while walking they left towards their hotel where they were staying with beautiful memeories of London... ;)

 **A/N** : How's it :) Really watch this song...Now KK also agrre that my choice in music is good...& it's true too ;) your time not going to be waste :)

Guys u all wanted Half Girlfriend's sequal u mean u r ok with Abhi with another girl I'm asking again coz i dont waate to my time when u r not going to review after finding AbhiRika not united :( I just wanted to write sad sequal & dont worry u will get happy romantic AbhiRika like this too ;) So decision is yours do tell me ;)


End file.
